


A Not So Secret Santa (Admirer)

by tofusquish



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, peachy rice fic fest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: “If Ong Seongwu doesn’t get together with Hwang Minhyun in next month, you have to go on a date with me.” With that declaration, everyone stopped what they were doing Jinwoo even almost dropping his cup of soda on his lap. Jisung’s eyes shifted between everyone’s and even stopped when he saw Daniel’s gaze turn dark. Daniel knew Taewoong was the romantic rival in the group but in no way did he know he was going to be so straightforward nor would he let himself ,the Kang Daniel, lose to him. That statement that threw everyone into an awkward silence with Jinwoo breaking it with a low chuckle was what sparked a flame in Daniel that he needed to act quickly if he wanted confess his feelings.And maybe, just maybe, Yoon Jisung would return them.





	A Not So Secret Santa (Admirer)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #2: MMO ot5 secret santa: Daniel wants to get Jisung a gift but doesn't pick him and has to go around bribing the other three trying to swap without spilling the beans that he's crushing on Jisung (but they already know). Daniel eventually prevails and buys a present for Jisung and confesses.

“Does this look okay hyung?”

 

It was that time of year again. With Micheal Buble Christmas carols playing in the background, Daniel was sporting a Santa hat as which swayed back and forth whenever he looked between the lights he was putting up and his favourite hyung Jisung. Since he was taller, it was much easier for him to loop the string of red and green lights around the Christmas tree.

 

“Hmm looks good!” Jisung replied as he peeked from the other side of the tree where he was organizing ornaments. Smiling at the approval, Daniel continued his job by walking around the tree then the smaller caught his eyes. Sneaking around as Jisung untangled two Christmas cat ornaments’ strings, Daniel partially wrapped the wire around Jisung’s shoulders until the brunette looked at him lips parted in shock. 

 

“Really Kang Daniel?!” Jisung exclaimed with a disappointed sigh putting down the ornaments before squirming to get out of the restraints. As Jisung wiggled his body back and forth, Daniel couldn’t help but laugh his eyes curving up into crescents. Shooting him a glare, Jisung huffed once as he finally got the lights up and over his body. 

 

“Seriously you’re a kid. An elementary kid!” Still giggling to himself, Daniel finished the tree as Jisung called a nearby pizza delivery for dinner. The two were preparing Jisung’s apartment for their three other friends,Jinwoo,Jaehan and Taewoong, who were coming to help finish the decorating after their part time jobs. 

 

The five friends were gathering up in the eldest Jisung’s apartment where for their favourite holiday activity: Secret Santa. During this game, everyone would put their names in a Santa hat (specifically the one Daniel was wearing while decorating) and take out a name. Each person has to buy a present for whoever they picked and this year, Daniel hoped he got none other than his favourite Yoon Jisung. Why? Kang Daniel had the biggest crush on the cute little reindeer who was opening the door for their three shivering companions and the pizza delivery man. 

 

“Wow this place is already a winter wonderland,” Jinwoo commented as he took off his coat tossing it on the couch as everyone was settling around the table with the steaming pizza boxes on top. As the older ones sat down, Daniel came up behind Jisung to spray some fake snow giggling about how it's not a winter wonderland if there's no snow.

 

“Yah! You almost got that stuff on the pizza!” Jisung yelled taking a swing at Daniel’s legs with a pillow but the excited boy had faster reflexes and dodged by lunging himself on the remaining space on the couch. Daniel laid on his side flashing a v sign at Jisung who rolled his eyes opening the boxes and folding the lids under so there was enough space. He passed out plates to everyone except Daniel in which he gave a hesitant gaze by narrowing his eyes.

 

“Will you grow up if I give this to you?” Daniel answered with only a shrug at Jisung’s joke snatching the paper plate along with a stack of three slices of pepperoni munching happily. The rest of them just laughed at the youngest and oldest antics picking their own pieces to eat. The group began to talk about their days mostly consisting of gossip or complaining about a coworker. 

 

“I was seriously so hungry! It really sucks working across carp bread place-” Taewoong began before Jisung reached out rubbing off some tomato sauce from his lips. Watching the whole scene unfold, the group went silent but Daniel broke it with a soft huff. Jisung blinked at the others who either laughed or shook their heads. 

 

“What? He had some sauce on his mouth!” Jisung defended himself but Jinwoo broke out in a louder laugh while Daniel stuffed the last piece of pizza in his mouth his eyes boring a hole into Taewoong’s chest. 

 

After some small talk over dinner and a stack of empty pizza boxes, Daniel finally took the Santa hat off his head throwing it to the middle of the table as Jaehan handed out some minature pieces of paper. Jinwoo gave out some pens and everyone scribbled down their desired gifts. 

 

“Some clothes or new skateboard would be nice. Also don't forget Rooney and Peter,” Daniel teased as he threw his paper slip in the hat putting his hands behind his head. He looked at everyone else while they filled their little but especially stared at Jisung who was biting his lip contemplating what he would like. Daniel kept his eyes on the paper hoping his sense of touch wouldn't betray him later when he would attempt to grab Jisung’s slip of paper from the Santa hat. It didn't take long before everyone announced what they wanted and put their slips in the hat. 

 

Once all the papers were in each person from oldest to youngest took out a slip making sure it wasn't their own name before continuing. Sitting up cross leggedly, Daniel fumbled around the hat until he clutched the piece of paper sticking out his tongue lightly in wonder if it was  _ the  _ paper. Swiping it up and opening the two ends, Daniel’s eyes widened before he gave a small smile to the others who already started talking/complaining about who they got. 

 

_ Taewoong.  _

 

With an unsatisfied purse of his lips, Daniel tucked the name in his pocket as he listened (or tried to) in on the other’s conversation. He was simply disappointed and for someone who wears his heart on his sleeve, it was hard for him to hide. Of course he wouldn’t mind giving Taewoong a gift but this year he was so determined to get Jisung and finally (maybe) spill his feelings after getting a gift for him. However, with the choice he made, he knew he couldn’t and he just sighed as he even pulled his phone out to ‘play’ games (try online shopping for Taewoong’s gift). As much as he tried to hide his gloominess, he only got distracted by the bickering sounds of Jisung and Taewoong who were arguing about some new drama in the neighbourhood. 

 

“If Ong Seongwu doesn’t get together with Hwang Minhyun in next month, you have to go on a date with me.” With that declaration, everyone stopped what they were doing Jinwoo even almost dropping his cup of soda on his lap. Jisung’s eyes shifted between everyone’s and even stopped when he saw Daniel’s gaze turn dark. Daniel knew Taewoong was the romantic rival in the group but in no way did he know he was going to be so straightforward  _ nor  _ would he let himself , _ the  _ Kang Daniel, lose to him. That statement that threw everyone into an awkward silence with Jinwoo breaking it with a low chuckle was what sparked a flame in Daniel that he needed to act quickly if he wanted confess his feelings. 

 

And maybe, just maybe, Yoon Jisung would return them. 

 

-***-

 

After everyone had left Jisung’s apartment, Daniel stuck around to sleep over (as he often did) and helped clean up picking up some random mugs that Jisung left around the room when he forget after late night study sessions. He brought them to the sink watching Jisung wash them and eventually slung his arms around the smaller waist resting his chin on his shoulder. Even at the sudden affection, Jisung didn't flinch only accepting the warmth from the large samoyed like almost-roommate who he had sensed was suddenly gloomy from earlier. 

 

“Hyung,” Daniel’s soft mumble from now burying his face into Jisung’s shoulder sounded out into the older’s ear. 

 

“Hmm?” Jisung hummed softly as he was arranging the mugs nicely on his drying rack. 

 

“What did you write on your Secret Santa slip?” Surprised by the question, Jisung pressed his lips in a flat line then smiled answering softly. 

 

“It’s cheesy but something homemade. I want something from the heart from you people. Giftcards are great but I think the pizza place is tired of me not using actual cash at their store. Also, I put stuffed animals, you know penguins are my favourite right, because you know how much I’ve wanted to go to the zoo but with all the studies I haven’t gone. Might as well create my own stuffed animal one right?” With Jisung’s long request, Daniel could only chuckle letting out a low rumbling into Jisung’s soft skin causing a tickle up the shorter’s spine. “Why do you ask? Did you not get me this time?” 

With the sudden attack, Daniel withdrew from embracing Jisung only crossing his arms and shrugging with a questionable eyebrow raise sitting up on the counter as the other turned around. Jisung only smirked softly as he wiped the counter and Daniel babbled on about how he can’t ask simple questions without Jisung asking a follow up question (without Jisung finding out his real intentions). It was already tough enough to hide his romantic feelings for the one of the most caring people in his life (besides his mom) that he loved so much that he often wanted to scoop Jisung in his arms twirling him around. Planting kisses all over Jisung’s face was Daniel’s next life goal at the moment and causing all Jisung’s frowns upside down was his next. Daniel was so utterly whipped for Jisung that he couldn’t tell that the older probably already knew his feelings and chose to pretend not to know just like he did with Taewoong. Either way, it didn’t really stop Daniel from showing discrete (not) displays of affections which included his next one when he followed Jisung after his chores to the bedroom immediately plopping on the mattress. Spreading his arms, he beckoned Jisung to come inside them saying that Jisung’s bed was much too small for the both of them and that the only way they would fit was if the other was tucked into his arms. 

 

“You know you could always sleep on the couch-” 

 

“But my neck always gets sore and you know that would be horrible for dance practice.” Everytime Daniel would use the excuse, Jisung just rolled his eyes maneuvering around the bed at an attempt to snatch a pillow and take the sofa for himself but Daniel being much higher physical than the other would snatch him up holding him tight.  

 

“Goodnight hyung.” 

 

“Goodnight Kang  _ choding. _ ” At the nickname, Daniel knew he was safe with Jisung moving so his back was comfortably pressed on his companion’s broad chest. Daniel always wondered if Jisung had ever felt how fast his heart race once the proximity between them narrowed but the older was always fast asleep within minutes with a light snoring that Daniel always chuckled at. That night, he laid for a few minutes playing with Jisung’s bangs so they weren’t in his eyes wishing the other a goodnight’s sleep and all the sweet dreams. 

 

“Don’t let the bed bugs bite,” Daniel whispered before he buried his nose in the messy dark brown locks and tightened his arm around Jisung’s waist. 

 

_ I’ll make sure you get the best present yet.  _

 

-***-

 

Daniel’s first target on his mission to trade off Taewoong for Jisung was Jaehan. Actually, he didn’t reach out first about a possible switching but one morning got a text while he was finishing up his part time job teaching neighbour kids dance. The text read to meet up at Jaehan’s workplace,the local neighbourhood aunt’s special restaurant. Excited by the sudden proposal, Daniel bolted to the showers to freshen up before arriving at the store in no more than ten minutes panting heavily as Jaehan was taking out his apron. 

 

“Oh! You made it just in time. I was wondering if you’d even come,” Jaehan stated as Daniel panted softly leaning on the lampost with his dance bag halfway down his arm and slumping on the ground. 

 

“Do you have Jisung hyung?” Daniel asked after catching his breath as Jaehan shrugged. 

“I  _ know _ who has it.” With the suspicious tone, Daniel guessed Jaehan MUST have it but was offering a deal since he knew Daniel wanted it so badly. Crossing his arms, Daniel only pushed out his bottom lip in a pout and even let out a little whine. 

 

“So here’s the deal. You take my shift for the day while I go down to the gaming room for a few hours. Then when you’re done, we go out for some street food and I give you the name. Sounds good?” Jaehan offered which Daniel didn’t take long to accept. He snatched up the apron while Jaehan patted him on the back passing him a hotpack. Leading him inside, he introduced Daniel to the store owner who immediately threw away any complaints that Jaehan was bailing from his shift because he brought in another handsome employee for her. She instructed Daniel that he’d be standing out in the cold handing out samples for three hours and through his polite smile, Daniel only clutched the heatpack from Jaehan tighter knowing it would his only heat source in the chilly wind. Putting the apron over his winter jacket the best he could, Daniel set out to the little stand outside the shop that made miniature carp breads so potential customers would be tempted to go inside and purchase a regular sized one. Smiling, Daniel thought he’d be alright since he was next to a sizzling stove for carp breads that he would be warm enough for the three hours. However, he thought wrong. 

 

The area was low foot traffic at the time Jaehan’s shift was meaning Daniel put out the maximum mini fish breads on the sample plate too quickly and he couldn’t turn on the heated moulds once again to keep warm. In general, it meant he was standing in the weakly built stand where the wind could whistle in and cast its chilly breath on Daniel’s body and it didn’t take long for him to shiver. He urged each and every person passing by to try some samples hoping his plate could empty enough so he could turn on the warm cooking device but everyone who passed was much too old to be eating the delightful snacks. Just as the halfway mark passed, Daniel’s nose and cheeks were a bright red and he was shifting on his feet just to keep in the slightest body heat. 

 

“Kang Daniel?” Just at the sound of the familiar voice, Daniel looked up at none other than the reason he was standing out in the cold. Yoon Jisung, bundled in his bright yellow jacket and a red scarf wrapped around his neck, was giving Daniel a judgemental look to why Daniel was standing in what usually was Jaehan’s spot at this hour. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Daniel asked as he pretended to poke at non existent carp breads as if he was suddenly busy. 

 

“Usually Kim Jaehan is here and I’d steal a whole bag of fresh carp breads for the kids I'm babysitting even though the store lady scolds me all the time,” Jisung started watching as at the mention that he would like  _ fresh  _ carp breads, Daniel was filling in the mini moulds eagerly making Jisung chuckle. He clapped lightly with his sleeves as Daniel made excellently shaped breads and received a steaming hot bag. As a thankful gesture, Jisung pressed a mini fish to Daniel’s peach lips and also took his scarf off wrapping it tightly around Daniel’s neck. 

 

“I don't want you sick for Christmas,” Jisung reasoned before patting the pink cheeked puppy (who wasn't pink from the cold now rather from a certain someone). “Can I ask before I leave why you are taking Jaehan’s shift again?” Daniel thought he had told Jisung the reason but it seemed he got lost in his thoughts as Jisung was taking care of him. 

 

_ For you. _ He thought of blurting out and the words were just at the tip of his lips but he only shrugged putting fresh samples out as he spotted more potential customers coming down the street. 

 

“Just needed the extra money?” Daniel made the lame excuse as Jisung munched on a small ‘fishhead’. Only nodding accepting the minimal answer, he waved at Daniel telling him he only had an hour left in the cold and to cheer up before heading down the street. Smiling brightly, Daniel was already feeling much warmer holding his cheeks just for the heat as he survived the next half hour like Jisung said in the cold. 

 

-***- 

 

After meeting up with Jaehan and swapping the namesm,which turned out that Jaehan actually switched names with Jinwoo who had Jisung just so he could skip work and make Daniel do his job, Daniel happily entered a toy shop clutching the now crumpled piece of paper with Jisung’s light scribbles on it. Like Jisung told him the other day, the requests mirrored eachother and Daniel headed straight for the penguin section scanning the options. Picking out a medium sized penguin that would fit perfectly in Jisung’s arm topped off with a mini Santa hat, Daniel was set with his gift. All he needed was the tricky part: a homemade component. 

 

As much as he was creative, Daniel was going blank as he sat in the middle of his own little apartment Rooney and Peter crawling all around him. He hugged up the orange cat in his arms mouthing at his ear while he thought about what would be the best gift for Jisung. As he looked at the ceiling now and Rooney escaped from his arms, he let out a low groan wondering what he could actually make. Cookies? They would spoil. Some animal figures? He wasn't up for that at the moment. He huffed crossing his arms and flopping forward his gaze falling on a stack of coupons that had long expired from when his mother dropped them off for him. 

 

_ Coupons!  _

 

That was it! A coupon book! Daniel loved to do little deeds for Jisung just get maybe some quality time to meet up with his favourite person and a homemade coupon book would be perfect. A coupon book for KD’s service. Already giggling at the title, Daniel started to cut some paper and draw little pictures describing the deed Jisung could redeem. To be honest, as he kept drawing, the idea was getting more and more childish but what did Daniel care? He was five years old at heart anyways. Besides he was fulfilling the Kang chiding nickname Jisung pinned on him perfectly. 

 

It took him the rest of the afternoon to finish the book signing each page with his signature of approval and figuring out some way to attach the pages together. He spent another twenty minutes fending off his cats from scratching up the book as he found a little pouch to wrap around the neglected Christmas penguin. Undoing the zipper, he slipped the coupon book in happily and redid the zipper patting the penguin on the head. Satisfied with the finishing of his gift, he put it in a big box which he wrapped with some Christmas penguin wrapping paper that he luckily found on his way home. Topping it off with a nice red and green bow, Daniel plopped on his couch exhausted from all the work. He stared at the gift only breaking out in a satisfied grin then crossing his arms snuggling in his hoodie on the couch. Drifting into sleep, all he had to worry about was the words he had to say to confess his love properly hoping he wouldn't stumble and hoping there would be a positive outcome from his Christmas confession. 

 

-***-

 

The group arranged to meet again on Christmas Day. They made sure to spend time with their family on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day would be their joyful time together with leftovers from their family gatherings and more takeout spread out all over yet again Jisung’s apartment. Daniel got there early hiding his gift behind the tree hoping that Jisung wouldn't find out so quickly that it was his and held spread out the food with Jisung’s younger sister who was only there to deliver MORE food for the friends. 

 

“You know you'd make a good brother,” she commented out of the blue as Daniel put on a reindeer headband looking at her with a smile. It was like he received the in law check of approval (though the real reason she even commented was because Daniel was so handsome and kind and her own crush developed. Nonetheless, she probably gave up as Daniel was always gawking at her older brother). She patted his back before leaving even reaching out for a hug which Jisung intercepted flashing her one of his known passive aggressive smiles which she only laughed off at how  _ cute  _ her older brother had become and went off for her own festivities. 

 

The rest of the gang didn't take much longer to show up and the gifts gathered in the middle. They always started with the Secret Santa as each and every one of them were suffering in anticipation to what they got. In reverse from their picking order, it was youngest to oldest meaning Daniel was ripping open the wrapping paper grinning as he opened up the new shiny longboard as opposed to a skateboard and the cute cat headbands which he immediately tried to put on Rooney and Peter as they explored Jisung’s apartment. After a few failed attempts, he brought them back with the little headbands and every cooed taking some pictures before they were let free. 

 

Biting his lip for the guess, Daniel pointed out Jisung who was straightening his back satisfied at Daniel’s joy for the gift. Laughing at how Daniel got it right away, the two hugged and Daniel moved from his spot on the couch to right next to Jisung snuggled to his side as they waited for the eldest’s turn. When it was Jisung’s turn, he already knew it was from Daniel which caused the big puppy to pout at how obvious it was. Gasping, at the penguin, Jisung immediately squeezed it in his arms commenting at how soft it was the spotting the pouch. Just as the zipper was sliding open, Daniel gulped fiddling with his fingers hesitantly as Jisung read through the pages. 

 

“Free KD cuddles day… Free KD chores day.. Free KD…” Jisung started to read smiling brighter and brighter at each page. At his side, Daniel cringed at his own cheesy drawings and lines he created all over the pages then glanced at Jisung who was even getting teary. He squeezed his side in comfort but also somewhat in panic as he thought Jisung didn't like his gift. As the oldest got to the last page not reading it out as requested by Daniel, he shut the book and opened his arms to Daniel who happily returned the hug squeezing the smaller more into his embrace while others cheered that their gift opening was over and they could finally head to the food.  

 

“We’ll get food after. We need to step out for a second,” Jisung informed the others especially Taewoong whose expressions turned mixed at the thought of the two being alone on the patio. Daniel grabbed a warm blanket for the two to shared as they stepped outside momentarily shuffling closer as it wasn't as warm as they thought. Just as they got cozy, Jisung turned to the taller and colder one who only gave a sheepish smile. 

 

“One date to the zoo with KD…” Jisung started as Daniel lifted an arm to rub his neck. His decision for the last page was difficult because it was essentially his confession page and he wondered if Jisung would use the coupon or not. 

 

“T-That page is optional! I-If you don't really want to accept dating me and all… I-I mean I like you! But do you feel the same…?” Daniel’s words came out much more jumbled up than he rehearsed at home making him want to steal the whole blanket for himself hide in a little cocoon for the rest of the winter. However, instead of a scoff he imagined getting, there was a soft chuckle from the other which escalated to a laugh as Daniel brought himself to look at Jisung again. Was he laughing at his confession? 

 

“Oh Niel… you're so cute.” Blinking at the comment, Daniel knew he was done for sighing softly and turning towards the door wanting to escape the situation quickly. However, Jisung whipped around again leaning up a little on his tip toes to cup Daniel’s round cheeks. 

 

“Hey don't be sad. I like you too.”

 

“You do?” Daniel blurted out staring at Jisung’s assuring gaze his eyes turning up into to cute crescents. 

 

“I mean I couldn't ignore my cute admirer.” Sheepishly, Daniel let out a guilty laugh realizing he was not so subtle with his feelings. His constant glares at Taewoong and his random clingings to Jisung must've been the most obvious evidence that he held feelings for Yoon Jisung. 

 

“I couldn't hold in my laugh sometimes when you'd get so worked up over Taewoong and my ‘flirting’.” Even at the sarcastic word flirting, Daniel let out a huff while Jisung only laughed more leaning in to encircle his arms around Daniel’s waist. 

 

“Don't worry Niel. I like you too,” Jisung confessed simply and Daniel couldn't believe the words filling his red ears. Smiling down, he caressed Jisung’s hair then took his hand holding it gently. 

 

“So you accept me as your boyfriend? Even though I haven't really grown up yet?” Daniel asked his last worry as he played with Jisung’s fingers. Yet again answering with a laugh, Jisung nodded stating that although Daniel had the mentality of a elementary school student, Jisung was one too at times. Laughing together at Jisung’s comment, Daniel hugged him close once again hoping that Jisung’s ear was near his heart so he could hear it beating. Interlocking his fingers behind Daniel’s back, Jisung held just as tightly on Daniel as the larger swayed them back and forth in content. 

 

“Are you two done with your confessing now? Otherwise we’re going to eat all the food,” Jaehan suddenly cut in at the doorway with the scene of Taewoong and Jinwoo munching on the couch. The two turned with wide eyes at the sudden conclusion but nodded with Daniel interlocking his fingers with Jisung leading him inside. Jaehan made a comment that there two were being gross while the two stuck out their tongues. Looking at Jisung’s bright smile, the two took their plates for food while Daniel took a moment to think. As he happily piled his plate up and made sure Jisung had enough on his plate also, Daniel thought that although he was a not so secret Santa, he was glad Jisung could return his feelings and they could have a very merry Christmas under the mistletoe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is over but I hoped you enjoyed it! I kind of strayed from the prompt and rushed the ending... I didn't get to edit so sorry if there's any mistakes >< Please send lots of love for nielsung though~ Comments appreciated or leave me something here~ https://curiouscat.me/tofusquish
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
